


you didn't see that coming?

by zolosalgorithm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Twincest, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zolosalgorithm/pseuds/zolosalgorithm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda had never known pain like this. Pietro had done the right thing...hadn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you didn't see that coming?

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Age of Ultron, I got hit in the feels big time with these two. The muse immediately took over and typed this out. Hope it's not too bad, it's my first time for this ship. Major thanks to my pre-reader, she knows who she is. *wink wink*

**Suggested Listening:** _My Immortal by Evanescence_

* * *

 

Wanda had never known pain like this. The kind of pain that washes over you like a tidal wave and consumes you from the inside out, pulling you deeper and deeper until there is nothing but blackness all around you. How could he do this to her?

She choked back a small sob at the thought and shut her eyes in shame. Pietro had done the right thing, the only thing, the same thing she would have done herself had she been in his place. The very thing he had been doing since they were children and that mortar shell had destroyed everything they held dear. He had saved a child's life as well as their comrade's. The same comrade she couldn't bear to look upon lest she see the smile that graced his face every time he spoke with his wife on the phone. The happiness that adorned his handsome features each time he said 'I love you' in farewell was more than she could stomach, forcing her to turn away in grief and resentment.

Pietro deserved that same happiness that he was unfairly cheated out of; that they both were.

A tiny smile began to take shape as memories slowly began to surface. A young Pietro holding her to him under the bed in their parents' home, both paralyzed with fear as they waited for Stark to finish them off. How he had whispered to her that it would all be okay and kissed the side of her head reassuringly while he faintly trembled beside her. How the nightmares seized her for years afterward and he ran to her side, taking her in his arms to slowly rock her and soothingly whisper comforting words to her. How he took her hand before each stage of Strucker's experiments, squeezing it in a silent promise that he would watch over her and not let anything happen to her. How he always enjoyed reminding her how much older he was than her (a mere twelve minutes) each time she would snap at him if his newfound abilities made him too cocky. How he always made sure she was safe and unharmed, above everyone else including himself.

The smile faded before it could fully form. _Safe_...if only she could have kept him so.

What she wouldn't give to have him standing here before her now, to yell at him, to slap him, to take his face in her hands as the tears rolled down her cheeks and see the images in his mind she had once seen, finally making them a reality...

Wanda had only recently discovered she was able to read minds, another ability that had manifested after Strucker's latest experiment of using the scepter on her. No one knew, not yet and never would if she had something to say about it, no one except Pietro. To say he had been astonished was an understatement. He was glad for her, it was an advantageous power to have, but Wanda noticed he soon became cautious in her presence, never truly meeting her eyes and always remaining vigilant in his thoughts. A part of her was curious and wanted to know just what it was that her brother was hiding from her. Being twins, they never kept secrets from each other. In the end, though, she respected his privacy and didn't push further than the surface thoughts of their home, their parents, his desire to save his country, his determination to protect her at all costs. Until that one night...

Another horrific nightmare had rocked Wanda to her core and she had woken in terror, screaming and panicked. As always, Pietro was at her side in seconds, holding her and kissing her dark hair, whispering that she was safe. She had begged him to stay, not wanting him to leave, his presence comforting and reassuring. He had agreed and locked his arms protectively around her as she settled onto his chest. Pietro was sleeping once more almost immediately but Wanda could not give into sleep so easily, not after that dream. She heard her brother's heartbeat under her ear and without even making the decision to, she probed his mind, hoping the calming images she saw there would soothe her nerves and lull her into a peaceful rest. She had no idea what she had been expecting, perhaps another dinner between their parents and younger versions of themselves that didn't end in death and destruction, but she had not expected _that_.

 _Pietro was teasing her, as always, and she was giving him a sharp look. He charmed his way back into her good graces, even making her laugh quietly. Pietro stepped closer to her and took her face into his hands, something he had always done. But this time, he slowly leaned in, forcing her eyes to widen before lips brushed against hers. Before she could think to react, Pietro had moved back, smirking playfully at her shocked expression. "You didn't see that coming?"_ Wanda jerked out of the dream with a small gasp of surprise. She gently lifted up to see if she had disturbed Pietro's slumber but thankfully, she had not. She carefully disentangled herself from her brother's embrace and sat up next to him on the small bed. Had she just seen what she thought she had just seen? Then again, it was a dream, not willful thoughts. He was unconscious and had no control over what popped into his mind. Dreams cannot be held against the one having them...can they?

After a few deep breaths and a couple of unsure glances over, Wanda decided that this was the case. Pietro was indeed asleep and could not be blamed for anything his mind created while he dreamed. Just to validate her decision, she probed his thoughts once more, to prove to herself that his dream must have shifted in the time it took her to mull all of this over.

She wished she hadn't. A hand, more specifically her hand, was gripping the side of his neck tightly as the dream version of herself kissed Pietro passionately. He had her up against a door, the door to her room in their holding cell to be precise, both still dressed (thank God) and he groaned against her mouth which was savagely ravishing his. Wanda gasped again in surprise as she closed the connection between them. This time, Pietro heard her as she did and was startled awake. In alarm, he was up in a flash and cupping her cheeks, bringing her gaze up to meet his. "Another bad dream?"

The touch that had once been natural between them was now too familiar, too reminiscent of what had just transpired between them in his dream, that she gently pulled away, causing his eyebrows to furrow in confusion. Instead, she took his hand in hers and squeezed slightly. "I am fine. While you are here, no bad dreams can come." She lifted their hands and kissed the top of his, smiling warmly at him with tears gathering in her eyes.

He didn't appear convinced. Of course, he wouldn't be, he knew her like no other. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, shaking a few tears loose and she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him to her. "I am sure," she whispered, more tears spotting her cheeks when she felt him return the embrace whole-heartedly. She had closed her eyes and stifled a sob, unsure what to think and how to feel about her unintentional discovery. _You didn't see that coming?_ No, she hadn't and that night as he held her, she wondered how she couldn't have.

Wanda's eyes were now closed, the last bit of the memory playing upon the backs of her eyelids. His smiling face as he pulled back to place a kiss to the side of her head made the grief and regret swallow her whole once more. She and Pietro had a profound bond, being twins and surviving everything together they had been forced to endure...but never had she envisioned it would affect either of them so deeply on so intimate a level. Then again, Pietro had always been home to her and she knew without shadow of a doubt that she had been home for him, too. _You didn't see that coming?_ Now, she knew she had in some small way, had expected it even, though when it did happen it had still managed to take her by surprise.

"I know, honey. I know. I'll take care of it when I get there. I love you."

Wanda's grief flared at the words and her eyes snapped open, the now customary burning filling her pupils as she turned to see Clint smiling down at his phone, oblivious to the danger his fellow Avenger now posed to him. Her hands weaved through the air and snarled into position as red tendrils snaked through her fingers and coiled themselves around her wrists, ready to strike. The pain turned to rage and the telling red that filled her eyes burned brighter.

_That happiness on his face should not be, his existence should not be..._

As she was about to push out her hands and send Clint spiraling into the wall behind him, a strong hand dropped onto her shoulder, gripping tightly. Before Wanda could spin around to see who had come up behind her, the stoic expression of Vision entered her line of sight. His blue eyes stared deeply into hers. "Do not allow this to consume you. It will only lead you down a path of darkness and destruction," he warned her.

She jerked away from his hand and glared up at him. "You think I have not been down that path already? That I am not now on it? Stuck there forever?" She hissed.

His gaze never wavered but his tone had softened slightly at her words. "This grief you feel will eventually recede." She scoffed in disgust and turned to leave. "Do not stoke the fires of pain with rage. It will not end well. Your brother would not have wanted that for you." She stopped short. How dare Vision mention... _him_?

Her body faintly shaking with anger, Wanda slowly turned back towards him, her eyes burning once more, barely registering that Clint was now watching them warily from behind the android. "Do not speak of him again. You did not know him. You do not know what he wanted for me. You have no idea!" Clint's eyes widened slightly but Vision seemed to have expected it, considering his placement between Wanda and her initial target. Before either Clint or Vision could move, Wanda threw her hands out, allowing the red spirals to flash out and attack, exploding against the latter's chest and sending him flying into the very wall the former had been intended for. Clint had let out a stunned yell and hurried to Vision's side but Wanda was quickly striding away. _You didn't see that coming?_

XXXXX

Wanda sniffled and pulled out the faded photograph she kept hidden away in the pocket of her jacket, the very one Pietro had given her before their first battle alongside the Avengers, before he-- She let out a small sob and unfolded it, staring down at the scene mournfully.

Pietro had always had a picture of their family that he kept with him to study and reminisce about the good times before a mortar shell had shattered their lives. So, it was no surprise to her when he showed up with a camera one day.

 _"How many times must I tell you that if you keep stealing, you're going to get shot?"_ How prophetic her words had been back then...

_He had roguishly smiled at her. "She was just sitting there, all alone, practically begging for me to take her."_

_Wanda scoffed and fought the grin that threatened to upturn her lips at their corners, seeing his open joy at having procured the item. "So, you risk death for a cheap device?"_

_His smirk widened. "Not just any device, a camera!" He held it up for her to see._

_She stared at it and then him. "Your speed has warped your mind," she dismissed the item and turned back to practice moving objects with her powers._

_He chuckled and jogged around to her side. "No, no. Look, we can take pictures." He glanced down at the camera and his brows furrowed as he studied the buttons. "I wonder, how does someone take...a selfie?"_

_Snorting in amusement thinly veiled as disgust, Wanda chose to abandon her training for the moment. There would be no amount of deep focus that could rival Pietro's excitement over his new toy and his determination to share it with her. "Now I know you have been complacent too long."_

_Pietro frowned, still trying to figure out how best to take a self-portrait. He would hold out the camera, snap a picture and then flip the little machine over, glaring in frustration at the black screen. "I don't understand..."_

_Wanda bit back a laugh and snatched the camera away from him, despite his protest. After a quick examination of the buttons which only had small symbols etched in black beside each of them, Wanda took a guess, pressed one and the camera came to life. She pointed the lens at Pietro and snatched a photo, blinding him with the flash. She flipped it over and sure enough, Pietro's surprised face showed on the display screen. "Here." She shoved it back at him._

_He took the camera back gleefully and before she could move back, Pietro caught her and pulled her into him. She attempted to squirm away but his grip tightened. "I want to take our picture," he coaxed, smiling wide. Wanda's eyes blinked at the bright flash. "There," he crowed triumphantly, showing her their end result._

_Wanda scowled at it, seeing her uncomfortable expression right next to his grinning one. She thrust the camera back at him and slipped her arm around his shoulders, making his eyebrows arch quizzically. "We can do better."_

_She had never seen his smile so wide as he pulled her closer and held up the camera._

Wanda mashed her lips together to stifle any further sobs that attempted to escape, tasting the saltiness of her tears as she stared down at the picture, red swirls pouring out of her hands, twisting and wrapping around it gently, clinging almost lovingly. In their second photo, Wanda had kissed Pietro's cheek and he looked so happy...

If only she could have him here again, one more moment they could have had together, then maybe she could have told him how she felt. She could have confessed to seeing the forbidden images in his dream and that maybe after the initial shock and horror wore off, just maybe, she had wanted them to be a reality, too.

_You didn't see that coming?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
